1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to distress signaling devices and more particularly pertains to a new rescue apparatus for rescuing a person or pet who falls overboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of distress signaling devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, distress signaling devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art distress signaling devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,438; U.S. Pat. No. 5,262,768; U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,894; U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,456; U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,244; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,913.
In these respects, the rescue apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of rescuing a person or pet who falls overboard.